1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vibrator device for imparting vibratory motion, especially to a screen or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vibrator devices for vibrating screens or other shifting or separating devices are know as, for example, the vibrator device illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,879,284. In the patent referred to, parallel shafts are provided having off-center weights thereon geared together to run in a 2 to 1 ratio with the weights so oriented that the vibratory forces exerted by the shafts during rotation thereof are substantially in a straight line with a stronger impulse in one direction than in the other.
The weights in the patent referred to above are connected to arms and are spaced outwardly from the axes of rotation of the shafts which carry the arms. This leaves a rather bulky configuration of the device and considerable expense is encountered in fabricating the device.